


Banishment

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [8]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Banishment

Nate was terrified. He knew that Gabby was Negan’s, but you had assured him you weren’t. “Leave! I’ll leave!”

“Fuckin’ thought so.” Negan finally looked at you, then back to him. “Go pack your shit. First thing in the fuckin’ mornin’- we’re makin’ an example outta your ass.” He watched as Nate grabbed his clothes and took off.

You closed your eyes and sighed when you heard Gabby start to cry. “Happy now?” You asked, moving around him to her room. Opening her door, you stepped over her baby gate and moved to her crib. “Hey, baby.” You picked her up and rubbed her back gently. Holding her close, your lips brushed her ear as you ‘shhh’d’ and hummed for her. The last thing you needed was fighting with Negan in front of her.

Negan stood in her doorway for a minute before storming off. You could hear him, and you had a feeling that he’d be with one of his wives. Tears stung your eyes you were so angry.

It took you over an hour, but you finally got her back to sleep. You crawled back into bed, and cried yourself to sleep.

* * *

Far too soon, you found yourself being shaken awake by Negan. “Wakey, wakey.” He seemed way too chipper for this.

“Fuck off. I’m _tired_. It took me over an hour to get her back to sleep.” You grumbled, pulling the blanket up. 

“Well, who’s fuckin’ fault is that?” He asked. “Come on. I said first thing in the morning. It’s first thing. Up and fuckin’ at’em.”

Rolling to your back, you glared at him. “It’s your fault! But, clearly, I’m not allowed to sleep in. So, get the hell out of my room and get our daughter dressed.”

“We’ll discuss this more later. Meet everyone at the front gate.” He snapped, walking out, letting the door slam behind him.

“Ass.” You sighed, getting out of bed. Pulling off your shirt, you tossed it on your bed. You pulled on a pair of jeans, your boots, and a tank top. On the way out of your room, you grabbed your jacket and pulled it on.

Negan carried Gabby out and spotted you. “She won’t be there. Gonna have one of the guys look after her in the playroom.”

You looked over your shoulder at him. “It better not be fucking Dwight.” You snapped back at him.

* * *

As you approached the gates, you looked around. It seemed you were the last to arrive. You pushed your way to the front, glaring at Negan, who looked far too smug. “This is ridiculous.” You hissed at him. 

He didn’t reply, pushing your buttons further. Instead, he moved over, grabbing Nate by the arm, and dragged him to the front. You crossed your arms over your chest. It wasn’t that you loved Nate, but you did really like him. There was a murmur over the others. He waited for them to get the hint to quiet down, which didn’t take long. “Now, there’s a _damn_ good reason I dragged you all out here.” He started. “This here is Nate. Nate found it _completely_ acceptable to touch something that belongs to me.” It was clear by the shift in the air that people knew what a foul that was. “I gave him two choices. Beat him last night while he lay naked on the floor. Or, he can walk out. Free and clear.” He smirked. “I see him, though, and he’s fair game. He’s got the bare minimum of fuckin’ supplies. And the _kicker_? No goddamn weapons.”

That did it for you. Moving forward, you stared him down. “I am _NOT_ yours. I am not a thing to own!” You ground out. “I am my own person, and can see who I want.” You could feel the eyes on you, and you knew that Negan would not lose face in front of his men- even for you.

“Open the fuckin’ gate.” Negan ordered, knowing that you wouldn’t go after him. Not with Gabby inside.

Your eyes locked with his. “I will _never_ forgive you for this.” Clenching your jaw, you went back through the crowd, people moving out of your way. You eyes were burning with unstung tears. You felt trapped. Leaving wasn’t an option, but staying made you feel like you were in chains. While you were allowed to wander about as you wished, it was clear that he still viewed you as his.

Two could play at that game. He said in his perfect world, the two of you would be married, and he knew damn well in yours- that meant no other wives. If you weren’t allowed to sleep with other men, he wasn’t going to be sleeping the other women.


End file.
